Red Handed
by QuillVA
Summary: Gypsies don't put gypsies in cages, so when Peter gets in trouble at home, there's only one punishment for him. Warning contains spanking. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.


Peter and his mother loaded their belongings back into the house. One thing was clear, they couldn't leave town. The police were watching, any move would be a confirmation of suspicions. Another thing that was clear was that he was in trouble. As they unpacked the last of their things, he thought it was only with the cops. He was wrong.

"Peter. Those cops said you were at the crime scene the other day. Is that true?" Peter wasn't fooled by his mother's calm tone. He knew where this was going.

"Well, yeah, but… I was just walking past"

"Hmm. Ok.", the woman took a step towards her son, "That was a lie. Now, you get one, because I know you're nervous, but don't do it again. Clear?"

"Yeah", he looked down, ashamed, "I'm sorry, Mom. I just- needed to know"

"Mmhmm. Did you meet Roman there?"

"No. I mean, yeah, but not on purpose. He just showed up", his mother looked into his eyes and nodded. She ran a hand through her hair.

"I told you to leave all of this alone, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Go to your room and wait for me."

"Mom, no. Please."

"Peter, you are a big boy. I don't make many rules for you. You can come and go as you please. Isn't that true?"

"Yeah"

"So when I tell you not to do something, what does that mean?"

"It means it's important, Mom"

"It means it's important. And if you disobey me, what does that mean?"

"Mom, I-"

"What does it mean, Peter?"

"…It means getting punished."

"That's right. Now go to your room and wait for me."

"Yes ma'am"

Peter sat on his bed waiting with his head in his hands. It had been years since he'd been punished last. His mom was right. As parenting went, he'd hit the jackpot. Smoking, drinking, as long as he didn't get out of control, it was fine. And if he did get out of control, he got a head-smack or a fierce talking-to, which were usually enough to set him straight. He heard other kids complain about curfews and overbearing parents, but his mother trusted him fully. So, when he had gone to visit the site of the dead girl's murder, he'd known he was breaking one of the few rules she ever gave him. He'd done it anyway. Now he was going to get punished. Grounding wasn't an option in the house, gypsies don't put each other in cages. As far as extra chores, he already did all the cleaning, all that was left was cooking and that would have been a punishment for both of them. So, punishments in the Romanovski house were always carried out the same way.

"Alright. Pull 'em down. Let's get this over with", Peter pulled off his pants, throwing them on a chair nearby. He looked back at his mother to see if he should pull down the dark green boxers he was wearing. She nodded and took off the belt she was wearing as he bent down, resting his hands on the bed. The belt rested for a moment.

"I don't like doing this Peter, but I will. You brought cops to our doorstep"

WHACK

Peter gritted his teeth through the next blows, trying to keep the sound in his throat.

"You disobeyed my rules"

WHACK WHACK WHACK

His eyes started to water and he hissed a bit with the pain, clinging to the bedsheets.

"And worst of all, you betrayed my trust"

WHACK WHACK WHACK

He bit his lip through the harder blows, using all of his strength not to cry out. Romanovskis were proud people, and Peter knew his mother expected him to take the beating with dignity. She tested him again and again as the belt came down, covering his bottom and thighs. One particularly hard hit came down and his knees buckled for a moment. He straightened up again, letting the tears fall, but still holding back the sound.

"I love you baby. And I don't want to see you behind bars. You understand me"

WHACK WHACK WHACK

"Yeah", the words barely choked out of Peter's mouth. His mother slid the belt back through the loops on her jeans and he stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. She ran a gentle hand through his hair and grabbed him by the chin.

"No more secrets, you understand me?"

"Yeah"

"Peter. I know you have this new friend. I don't like it, but I won't stop you. Just be careful and remember that blood is thicker than water. You hear me?"

"I hear you", he let himself be pulled into a hug and got himself together.

A few minutes later, he rang the doorbell at Roman's house.


End file.
